


Screams

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Unknown Stark [8]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Screams

_Once he was in there, Nat looked at Tony. “What’s going on?” She asked, concerned._

_There was an unreadable look on his face. “I think they were trying to make another Bucky. Only this time, they planned to ship her back to me.”_

_“Why?” Steve asked, confused. “Bucky didn’t even remember me.”_

_Tony looked over to Steve. “What better way to break a father than ship his daughter back a soldier, never knowing day to day if she’ll be there, or if they’re using her.” He thought out loud, looking to your room. Sighing, he shoved his hands in his pockets. “All we can do now, is wait.”_

* * *

Finally, Tony was able to bring you home. You’d been kept in the hospital for nearly a week- and most of that had been sedated. They were pumping so many antibiotics to fight any infections that may happen, they needed to run tests, and this and that. It was the only way you weren’t miserable.

They had no way of knowing what life would be like once you were back at the tower. All they knew was that no one could get to you there. That didn’t mean you were safe, and that was the most terrifying thought to Tony.

He saw the way that your eyes would dart to every little movement, jumping at noises, and how you refused to be left in a room by yourself. When it came time for you to slip into the shower that first night home, you’d panicked. While you wanted to shower, and you didn’t want to cling to your father like a child on their first day of school- you just couldn’t do it.

Nat had rushed to your side when she saw the look on your face. “Come on, I’ll sit with you.” She said softly. “I have a book I’ve been meaning to start. Let me get that, and I’ll read to you while you shower.”

Your face relaxed a touch at that, and you let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks, Aunt Nat.” You told her.

Tony watched you, his heart breaking. For all the things he could create, for all the opportunities that he could give you, and for as much as he loved you- he couldn’t just make this all go away. His insides were twisting with conflicting feelings, something that Steve didn’t miss. “She’ll get through this.” He assured his friend. “She has us.”

He nodded, his dark eyes moving to lock with Steve’s blue ones. “She shouldn’t have to, Cap.” He said softly. Tony sighed and turned to head to his bar. “And this is all my fault.”

“No, it’s not.” Steve followed him. “This isn’t your fault. She’s  _alive_ because of you! Because of JARVIS!” His usual calm demeanor was shifting. Anger at the entire situation.

Tony was pouring himself a glass of whiskey, not looking up. “She’s sitting in a bathroom, being read to by a trained assassin.” He countered. “Because of me. Because I couldn’t keep her safe. Don’t you stand there and tell me this isn’t my fault.” Guilt dripped from every word, only to be joined by pain in his eyes.

* * *

It was nearly midnight before you agreed to attempt to get some sleep. The painkillers you were sent home with were mild, and you didn’t have a lot. So, you’d taken one, and changed quickly. Nat and Pepper set the three of you up in a room, trying to make it feel more like a sleepover for fun as opposed to keeping you comfortable. You knew the truth, though.

They were all scared. For you. Of you. If you were honest, you were, too. You hated that this was how they needed to act around you. They had to baby you. What happened the first time they had a mission? What happened the first time your father brought home someone new? What happened when you were forced to attend some charity event years down the line?

You were standing in the bathroom, the door left cracked, and your eyes were locked on your reflection. The other two were right outside the door, this being the closest you’d been to being alone since they’d found you.

* * *

Pepper was scrolling through ideas to send to Tony for the two of you to do at the moment, knowing that in order for either of you to move forward, it would have to be together. The pair of you were far too alike for your own good. Therapy was a no go, so she hoped finding alternatives would help.

She jumped up and rushed towards the bathroom when she heard glass shattering. “Y/N?” She asked, seeing you sitting on the floor of the bathroom, your fingers tangled in your hair. Your back was to the wall, your legs bent, and your elbows on your knees.

Nat was right behind her, ready to act if she had to. However, she knew that wouldn’t be happening when you looked up, your eyes meeting her. “I’m sorry.” You told her, crying.

Her eyes watered, just as Pepper’s did.

* * *

Your screams woke everyone in the tower, causing them to bolt to the room that you were sharing with Nat and Pepper. “NO!” They heard as they neared, the sound making their blood run cold.

One by one, they were through your door. Pepper was at the end of your bed, her hand over her mouth as she cried, her arm wrapped around her stomach. Nat was by your side in bed, holding you to her chest. “Wake up, kid.” She said firmly, trying not to break, as well. She could deal with any member of the team like this. It would hurt, but that was the price they all paid for keeping the world safe. This was killing her. Here was her niece, dealing with something no teenager should.

Tony stood back, his arms hanging loosely by his side, eyes on you. Swallowing, he slowly backed up. He would live in that damn lab until he found a way to help you.


End file.
